


poisonous blood

by daddylodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, F/F, F/M, Immortals, Jeronica, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Possible Character Death, almost, almost everyone is supernatural, and a queen, and the hbic too, cheryl blossom is a vampire, josie mccoy is a witch, sweet pea and jugead are both werewolves, sweetvee, the love triangle we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylodge/pseuds/daddylodge
Summary: ❝  𝒊 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 . . .  ❞━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━𝐈𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐇 veronica never realized just how much darkness there was to riverdale, that was until she was staring right into the hungry eyes of a snarling beast━━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━━or veronica is the new girl in town and is caught up in a love triangle between two brothers that aren’t as they seem.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first rivedale fanfic so please bare with me !! okay so in this au, jughead and sweet pea are bothers who are werewolves. they also aren't the only supernatural beings in town either. oh and veronica is still the new girl in the beginning

_"_ _let me go, please ! " the young girl who was shoved roughly onto her knees sobbed._

_strands of her long black hair stuck to her face, as mixture of blood, sweat and tears made her already golden brown complexion shimmer under the moonlight. the woman and men surrounding her with fire only seemed to enhance her teary brown eyes._

_" what's go-" a new voice interrupts the young girl before she can plead for them to untie her._

_he didn't have to shove anyone out of the nor say anything else as he made his way through the crowd; as soon as the crowd took notice of the male's presence, they were all quick to part way for the tall male to walk through with ease._

_" what the hell is this ?! "_

_he moved to untie the young girl but was abruptly stopped before he could take another step by a man close to his height stepping in front of him._

_" who do you think would be the better alpha ? " the bearded man asked. " you or jughead ? "_

_" i - . . . " the boy paused, blinded for a moment._

_the sharp sobs of the long haired girl ringing in his ears and suddenly all he could hear was a ringing in his ears making it impossible for him to focus._

_" you know what you have to do, son. "_

_the older male coaxed; his fist closing around the laps of pea's jacket._ _" you're brother is power hungry, my son. no good alpha will ever succeed in such a way; you know thi - . . . "_

_the ringing was all he could remember after that, it wasn't until the fist ray of sun touched the sky that he realized the blood had already stained his hands._


	2. Chapter 2

the setting sun illuminated veronica lodge's delicate features as the air around her was thickened with something that made the young latina shiver seconds before a soft breeze tousled her long wavy black hair.

Something was telling her to leave. making her hyperaware of the darkness creeping through the tall trees surrounding her caused by the setting sun. there was an eerie feeling of a pair of eyes being locked into her; something veronica chose to push to the back of her mind. 

a second later, veronica's attention quickly captured by a lavender bush.

the purples of the plant was the most beautiful kind of shade she's ever seen, the scent of it was even better as it washed a wave of peace over the young girl making a small smile tug onto the corners of her glossed mouth.

while veronica continued to remained oblivious to the danger that was now slowly and silently beginning to approach her, something else caught her eye.

it was a lone deer strolling by but it seemed to feel her gaze because as soon as her gaze fell onto the animal's frail form, the deer's head snapped up to look her way.

that, however, didn't last long before the deer suddenly ran off with such intensity that she couldn't help it but become worried and then she heard it.

an almost muffled sound of a twig snapping behind her. 

the young latina's brows furrowed wanting to look over her shoulder when a low growl made her body freeze in fear.

a wolf.

now, this wasn't just any wolf— oh no no no— this wolf was big. it was literally the same height as her, big.

with a midnight black coat, his golden eyes seemed to stand out even more as he began to run his tongue along his razor sharp teeth, letting out a husky snarl.

and it was exactly that sound which seemed to have snapped veronica out of her state of shock as soon as she realized that if she didn't run now, she'd be his next meal.

much like the deer, veronica ran as fast as humanly possible.

dark brown eyes wide in fear as she ran past the trees and flowers that she no doubt would have loved to stop and observe had she not been chased by a enormously large wolf.

the echoing sound of his snarls and heavy thuds of his paws hitting the ground could be heard behind her letting veronica know he wasn't very far behind her.

her chest began to burn while her legs screamed at her to stop— so much so they almost buckled in the process of her jumping over a log— but she refused to slow down.

veronica ran and ran letting out screams of her own in desperation to get away from the beast like wolf until a sudden, a sharp gasp escaped her lips. 

stopping merely centimetres from the edge of a cliff that seemed to have no end.

_' no no no ! '_ veronica's mind screamed as the sound of her beating heart that she could've shown had she kept running any longer it would have jumped out of her chest.

her chest that was rising and falling at an alarming rate as her eyes feel onto the bottomless pit that was over the edge of the cliff.

it was as if she could feel her body began to drain of life and for a moment she could've sworn her body began to feel feather like.

' _it's this or that veronica.'_ she mentally told herself as she tried to give herself some type of courage; this couldn't be her end, not now— not like this _._

a low growl reached her ears, reminding veronica of the wolf behind her.

_' make a choice, goddammit ! '_

before she could even blink a loud snarl was heard quickly followed by a loud thud making veronica whirl around just in time to see the midnight colored wolf and a new wolf who rolling around on the ground who quite literally were at each others throats.

veronica's head said run but her body couldn't seem to comprehend what the hell was going on that it remain frozen in place.

doe eyes watched in utter shock as the wolf who chased her was flung onto a near by tree with such force that the tree almost fell over.

he began to get up when the brown wolf let a powerful snarl rumble from his chest as it bare it's teeth at the other standing as tall as it could taking a menacing step towards the one who had been quite literally seconds away from killing her.

the two looked at each other for a second—it almost seemed they were silently communicating—when the dark coated wolf abruptly ran off the second the brown wolf took a fight stance and growled deeply.

once alone, however, the brown coated wolf slowly turned to face veronica who remained stunned. standing as still as a statue by the edge of the cliff.

as soon as veronica noticed this, her body involuntary tensed up even more as she subconsciously was about to take a step back when she remembered there was nothing to catch her.

" please, " veronica's small voice seemed to echoed while her visibly trembling body wasn't unnoticed by the wolf before her.

" don't hurt me. "

at any other time she would cringe at how stupid it was for her to try and talk to something that wasn't human knowing it probably won't even understand but at this point Veronica was willing to do anything if it meant she could see another day.

much to her surprise, the wolf slowly and reluctantly laid onto it's belly resting it's head onto the ground making itself as small and harmless as possible in attempts to let her know he meant no harm.

upon seeing this a breath— veronica didn't know she was holding— left her lips in a form of a shaky sigh as her limbs numbly began to move once more; hesitantly approaching the wolf.

although, before she could take another step veronica's body suddenly went limb and collapsed onto the ground

━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━

gold— that was the first thing to come to mind when you see her— her soft golden bronze complexion that seemed to be glowing under the setting sun; it was impossible not to notice her.

the raven haired male stood there— bare for all the world to see— with his back facing the golden girl as a blank stare decorated his features.

the curly haired girl ever so gracefully began approaching him—a gentle aurora following her as she walked _._ therewas a pair of jeans in her grasp, which she handed the article of clothing over to him not sparing a glance in his direction once she finally stood close enough to him.

the male was quick to put them on even though he couldn't care who saw him, he simply had too much respect for the gentle girl to dwell on the act

despite her being the youngest of her group, she was the bravest— the most trusting that is _—_ she knew he wouldn't hurt her, not only could she protect herself against his kind but she was more concerned about the unconscious girl laying on the ground.

" you'll take her home. " It was supposed to be a question but ended up coming out as a order—one of which he wasn't going to argue against with.

following her gaze, the bare chested male's gazed fell on the raven haired girl on the ground.

" don't suppose you'll do it, now will you ? " he scoffed crossing his arms. his tone was sarcastic as an underlying tone of fire peaked through his words.

ignoring his remark the curly haired girl finally looked at the male next to her and sighed.

" he could have killed her, " her perfectly shaped brows furrowed in worry. " had you not intervened she could have died and- . . . "

" i don't care," finally looking away from the raven teen, his dark gaze falling onto the girl in front of him. 

" believe me, i **know** what'll happen if he keeps this up but i couldn't care less what happens to him, " with each word the tall male slowly began to approach her leaving merely inches between them as he continued.

" so you and your little coven can go ahead and set him ablaze, see if I care." he all but snarled, letting his intimidating stature loom over her small frame.

green orbs looked sadly into his dark eyes— she was told the stories, the cruel cruel tale of the jones. 

she knew too much which was why she wanted to help; help both brothers from their own pending doom.

however, before she could even think of saying something the dark haired male walked back to the unconscious girl. bending down, he gently swooped her into his arms and without a second look to the emerald eyed girl, he began walking back into the woods, refusing to spare a single glance at the girl in his arms.

he didn't know why he bothered to save her from his brothers claws but he did; the girl in his arms was beautiful and much like the many deer he's hunted, she was, innocent, pure, and—for her own sake— someone he hoped never to see again.


	3. Chapter 3

" and over here we have the courtyard—" kevin keller began to say as he leads the new girl to a empty table. the second they bumped into each other before class stared the two raven haired teens hit it off.

veronica lodge was the utter definition of beauty. her long black hair and alluring eyes it was nearly impossible not to notice a girl like her. most of the guys didn't even bother to try and hide the fact that they were practically undressing her with their gaze.

who could blame them though? the young latina had curves and she knew it; her clothes only seemed to enhance them all the more— despite the winter coat she wore.

setting his lunch tray onto the table he chose for them, veronica followed suit; taking a seat next to him. she listened intensely to his words, eager to learn about all that was riverdale high. 

" there's a lost of cliques here— allow me to introduce, " kevin said with a excited glint in his eye making veronica smiling response, gesturing for him to proceed.

" over there we have the ever so cliché popular group; lead by the queen of the damned herself, cheryl blossom." kevin began, nodding towards the only redhead girl surrounded by a large group of girls and guys.

as soon as he said this, however, veronica noticed the redhead turned her gaze towards them— almost as if she heard kevin's words.

both girls eyes met and quickly the two girl looked away.

" she's pretty. "

kevin snorted, " just wait till you see her true self. "

saying nothing in response she let kevin continue all the while taking a bite of her cafeteria food which if she was being honest, wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

taking a slow breath, kevin went on to discreetly pointing with his plastic for to the group behind him. " over there we have the down to earth kids that almost everyone loves— or at least pretends to, "

veronica furrowed her brows in confusion, " what do you mean ? "

" well," kevin paused taking a sip of his bottled juice before he continued " take valerie brown for example, she's a soft spoken girl that loves to help and while that may be a great quality it also is her greatest weakness. she'll put others well-being before her own and so it makes it easier for others to take advantage of her pure intentions."

upon hearing this, veronica felt a wave of sadness and worry as she looked towards the girl kevin was telling her about.

seeing this kevin smiled sympathetically, " don't worry, that girl can very much take care of herself." he waved veronica's worry off.

" not to mention she has two older 'sisters' who always look out for her. " kevin smiled. " like melody, "

" that girl is a force to be reckoned with, she'll go to the ends of the earth for her sisters; with a temper matching the devil's melody is always there to protect those who've earned her trust and loyalty; though she does tend to go off the rails sometimes she always has someone to bring her back. . . " the sheriff's son rambled on, clearly have some kind of friendship with the two girls he was talking about.

" josie mccoy, she's the level headed one— a leader if you will. " kevin explained pointing towards the third girl of the group.

looking over kevin's shoulder, veronica caught sight of a thin girl wearing a yellow jacket with eyes fixated on a sheet of paper laid out on the table she was sitting on with melody and valerie leaning over her. 

" she's wise and courageous and most importantly fair. josie loves her sisters even if their not her biological ones she loves them as if they were and is always there to keep them balanced. "

veronica smiled, " that's sweet. " she said fondly looking away from the group of girls that smiled and laughed at one another.

kevin nodded, " yeah, they're at whole lot better than those mutts over there. "

the sound of hatred coming from the bubbly boy caught veronica's attention, turning to the boy who was glaring at a group of guys.

" mutts ? " veronica questioned and out of the corner of her eye she could tell the redhead— cheryl, was looking at them again.

" they're all dogs, v. " kevin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; which in his eyes it was.

" i dated one of them before; let's just say he wasn't allowed to be sleeping with the sheriff's son. " he glanced at one of them and for a moment lingered on before looking back to veronica. 

picking at his food, kevin continued. " sure, they're pretty to look at but get past the false exterior and you'll be running for the hills. "

veronica looked towards the group of guys curiously; eyes studying every single one of the guys in the group until they landed on a pair of icy blue eyes that were starting back at her intensely. 

a eerie feeling washed over veronica and suddenly her breath hitch as the reminder of her first day in riverdale, when she was chanced by an beast like wolf. veronica almost shuttered at the memory of him chancing her flashed across her eyes for a split second before she blinked and the memory was quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

it wasn't until then that, veronica remembered the note she found at the foot of the bed the morning after her indecent. 

the words written on the paper were noticeably written in a hurry but even then, veronica had found herself reading the two lines over and over and it wasn't until that moment at the courtyard with kevin that veronica realized she had unintentionally memorized what the note said.

❝ 𝒊 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒅𝒐 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 . . . ❞   
  
  


❝ . . . 𝒕𝒓𝒚 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆, 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒔𝒂𝒇𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒆. ❞  
  


the words echoed in the back of her mind as she met a pair of cold blue eyes, looking at veronica as if he was surprised by her mere presence.

" that's jughead jones, " kevin spoke bitterly once he noticed the two looking at one another. " he is the so called ' leader ' of the group, and by extension the biggest dick of them all. "

" . . . that's if you don't come across his twin brother, who name ironically is— " kevin was quickly cute off by the bell ringing signaling the end of lunch, making the young teen sigh.

" i'll tell you more later, " kevin said gathering his things before standing " what class do you have next ? "

"ap biology with- . . . " veronica pulled her folded up schedule out, quickly reading the teacher's name, " mrs. ruiz ? "

before kevin could respond his name was being called through the intercom, requesting his presence in the main office.

" it's okay, kevin. " veronica smiled. " go, i'll be alright on my own. " she reassured the boy who was clearly worried about leaving the new girl by herself.

" i have your number, text you soon ! " kevin said before running off to the main office.

and so, veronica grabbed her belongings as she began to stand only taking merely two steps before feeling a pair of pricing blue eyes on her making her heart race.

refusing to look in his direction, veronica quickly walked back into the school's building.

she may have been new to the school but she knew better than to get involved with someone like him; the second veronica's eye met jughead's she felt something— something that made her want to stay as far away from him as possible.

' _it's a big school, shouldn't be all that hard._ _'_

veronica thought to herself as she blankly looked at her schedule, vigorously re reading the room number as to not go through the horrid embarrassment of going to the wrong class. the young lodge had been so focused on memorizing the room number that veronica did not bothering to look where she was going until she felt herself collide with something hard with such force that she was almost knocked down.

though, before her body could hit the floor a pair of hands held her in place; almost immediately, veronica was engulfed into a sweet warmth that allowed the apples of her cheekbones to color into a bushing pink.

veronica eyes snapped up to meet a pair of dark— guarded brown eyes looking back at her own.

" i— " she began to say but his presence alone was oddly familiar and the overwhelmingly scene of comfort that seemed to surround him was all too much for the young girl to say anything else other than a breathless apology before rushing off .

the ghost of his hands on her hips was still present by the time veronica made it inside the school building, where she ignored the looks she received that were all a mix of attraction and curiosity. her heart was racing just as fast as it was when the dark wolf chased had chanced her.

veronica's vision clouded with unshead tears as the sensation of her throat closing up began to make her feel as though she was suffocating.

somehow managing to make it into the girls restroom her chest began to rise and fall at an alarming rate as she paced back and forth the empty restroom. veronica knew what this was, she knew if she didn't settle down she'd probably pass out; she knew no one would ever believed her if she tried to tell anyone what happened in the woods two nights ago. 

" veronica ? " a blonde with a pale white complexion hesitantly approached, worried lines showing at the sight of the raven haired teen who looked at her with wide eyes.

almost immediately, the blonde haired girl rushed to veronica's side " you're hyperventilating, " she muttered taking the brunette's hand in hers letting the shorter girl squeeze onto the limb as tight as she wanted. " purse your lips and breath . . . slowly, v . . . slow breaths " she coaxed softly never once taking her worried gaze off of veronica. 

" it's okay, you're alright. "

veronica didn't know this girl, she didn't know how or why she knew her name much less why she was helping her but as veronica did as she was told, she couldn't help it but feel glad she the blonde had came in when she did.

it was clear her mind was having a harder time to actually process what had happened in the woods with the wolves, one wanting veronica dead while the other protected her. veronica knew that was the real reason why she had such an abrupt panic attack but when the blonde girl asked her what happened veronica could only think of one thing to say.

" not a big fan of being the new girl. " 

that was a lie.

veronica loved being the new girl, the attention it brought her but it wasn't until that very morning that veronica found herself unsure if she still liked being the new girl. 


	4. Chapter 4

after leaving the bathroom, veronica found out the girl that helped her was betty cooper. apparently the blonde was a friend of kevin's who had sent betty to walk veronica to biology since they both shared the same class together.

surprisingly enough, betty and veronica both hit it off instantly, hooked by the arm, betty lead veronica into their biology class where it was clear the teacher had been running late since most of the students were sitting on the tops of their desks, talking among themselves; except for only a few student who quickly waited for the teacher to arrive.

the chatter seemed to quiet down for a moment when the pair was spotted by the rest of the class, though as fast as the silence came, it went as most of the students either hadn't noticed them while others simply went back to their own conversations

veronica had just about began to look at the other students way when the feminine voice coming from behind her and betty caused veronica to tense and turn around to see who she assumed was mrs. ruiz apologizes for being late.

" oh mrs. ruiz, this is veronica. " betty quickly puckered up, turning her full attention to the older woman; something veronica almost physically cringed at. " she's new to riverdale high. "

mrs. ruiz arched a brow, looking to veronica expectantly to which prompted veronica to quickly take out her folded up scheduled from her book bag before handing it to the teacher, not realizing she had dropped something in the process. 

only two people noticed the note fall from veronica's bag.

" very well, veronica you can take that open seat next to betty. " mrs ruiz handed veronica back her class schedule, dismissing veronica who followed betty to her new seat. however, as soon as she did, her heart nearly dropped out of her chest realizing who she would be sitting next to. 

the dark haired boy she had bumped into moments ago. his glaring eyes moved away from betty and locked onto veronica's causing said girl to quickly look away and take her seat; gluing her eyes up front.

try as she might, veronica hardly paid any attention to the information the teacher gave the class; the looming presence of the raven haired boy weighed heavily on her shoulders.

that was, of course until the sound of her name being called snapped her attention back to what the teacher was saying.

" since you're new i'll have to add you onto an already existing group with betty and sweet pea—the gentleman to your left. " 

once veronica realized mrs. ruiz was taking about to the boy she was sitting next to, her shoulders instantly became tensed, her eyes widen just the slightest of bits as veronica finally spared a glance to towards the dark haired boy who was already looking at her. this time, however, veronica held his gaze before turning away the second she heard the teach start to speak again.

" now remember, this will be due in two weeks so you won't have any homework till then since i want this project to be your main focus- . . . " mrs. ruiz continued going over what she expected from their project until the bell rang dismissing the class for the day. 

everyone was quick to put their things away and leave only a few lingering behind veronica being one of them.

despite her mind not being a hundred percent focused on the lesson, veronica did manage to jot down a good amount of notes which was what she was in the middle of putting away when the teacher's voice caught her attention. 

" mr. jones, a word. "

it was an impulse to look, unwillingly her eyes caught sight of sweet pea who had just stood up from his seat. veronica's brown eyes had followed his stride over to the teacher, wondering if he was the other brother kevin had tried telling her about during lunch. though her curiosity was cut short when a piece of paper was handed to her.

" you dropped it. " betty whispered as she stood by veronica's seat. " i didn't read it or anything ! " betty quickly added, blue eyes wide with the thought of how it could look.

veronica was stunned for a moment, frozen hands hesitantly grasping the folded piece of paper. her eyes fell to the note as if wondering whether or not she wanted to keep it but as soon as the thought came to mind, her eyes found sweet pea noticing he was glancing at her from the corner of his eye making veronica look back to betty.

" of course not, " veronica smiled. not sure if she even believed betty or not but not knowing why she even cared; it wasn't like it was something that could get her in trouble or anything. pushing the thought away, veronica closed her book bag before standing.

" thank you, b. " her words were barely above a whisper.

━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━

even after the two girls left, sweet pea couldn't stop looking at the door where veronica had looked over her shoulder at him before disappearing into the crowed of people migrating through the hall.

" are you listening, mr. jones ? " the woman's strong tone broke though sweet pea's thoughts

the taller male turn to mrs. ruiz who gave him a hard look, clearly aware of what had taken his attention away from what she had been trying tell him.

instead of waiting for sweet pea to response, mrs. ruiz repeated herself.

" your partner for the project, betty informed me you haven't been to any of the meetings much less attempt to participate in the group project. " her thick brow arched while sweet pea had to clenched his jaw as to not roll his eyes at what the teacher had said.

of course betty tattle tallied to the teacher the dark haired boy almost scoffed at the thought.

" yeah, i've had a lot going on with— "

" we all have our own personal problems at home, mr. jones " mrs. ruiz cut sweet pea off before he could get another word in. " that's why i did the class a favor of not assigning homework but if you want to pass this class then you'll have to do the work. "

he hated the condescending tone she was using and it took everything in him not to snap on the older woman.

" meaning you'll have to play nice with betty and now your new classmate, veronica. " mrs. ruiz continued with a pointed look. 

taking in a breath, sweet pea nodded muttering a quick " yeah. " before walking off, not bothering to stick around any longer to see if the teacher had anything else to say. 

opening his locker, sweet pea shoved whatever books he had with him and swapping them out with what he would need for his next class but just as he did this, sweet pea's ears rang at the sound of the bell signaling whoever was out on the halls was about to be late for their next class; trying to ignoring this, he placed the books into his backpack but sweet pea didn't have much time to close his locker when,

" sweet pea ? "

his shoulders immediately tensed, his heart began to race and for a second sweet pea could almost feel her hesitant hand meant to grasp his arm pull away before she could so much as touch him.

slowly, sweet pea looked up from the dark blue locker, glancing at the raven haired girl standing on the other side of his locker door which he was quick to shut.

" sorry, " veronica blurted out before he could even think of saying her name. " you know - . . . for running off earlier. " she elaborated hugged the books in her arms closer to her chest, clearly embarrassed by their little run in earlier that morning.

" oh - . . . " sweet pea muttered under his breath as he turned his body towards her, giving the shorter girl his undivided attention. " yeah don't worry about it. "

he wanted to say more, wanted to tell veronica that it was his fault but before he could she cut him off. 

" betty wanted me to let you know she won't be able to host the meeting for the project at her house tonight, " veronica revealed— she herself was unaware that they would have a meeting this early until a few seconds ago when betty asked her to talk to sweet pea for her.

" so it's canceled ? " the look of enthusiasm on sweet pea's face was hard to miss so much so it actually made veronica smile fondly.

" no- . . . sorry, she said it would have to be at pop's chocolate shop and pushed back an hour. "

" of course she did. " sweet pea scoffed not bother hide the way he rolled his eyes at betty's sudden arrangement without even bothering to ask.

veronica obviously noticed this, the fond smile that graced her gloss lips no longer present. 

" do you want me to tell her you can't make it ? " veronica offered, " i'm sure she'll understand, we can say that you-. . . "

waving a hand in dismissal, sweet pea shook his head. 

" she already ratted me out to the teacher, i can't not go. " sweet pea sighed running a hand through his hair not at all happy about the arrangements but certainly not about to wine to veronica.

" i'll be there, " sweet pea muttered loud enough for her to hear. " besides, that actually works with me better- will give me chance to actually be able to attend basketball practice. " he added more towards himself with a pensive look on his face before walking off. 

sweet pea didn't expect for veronica to follow but the clear sounds of her heels quickly hitting the floor told him otherwise.

" you're in the basketball team ? " veronica asked almost shocked; obviously not expecting for a guy dressed in dark clothes and a leather jack to play in . . . well any sports.

instead of reacting the way he usually would, sweet pea chuckled " yeah, i joined the team freshman year. "

" looks like i'll be seeing you around then. " veronica smiled once again as she glance over at sweet pea who gave her a questioningly look.

" oh, cheryl invited me to try out for the vixnes. " she informed gleefully looking ahead at the almost vacant hallway. 

cheryl had told veronica that both vixes and basketball team shared the gym during practice ever since the basketball court underwent reconstruction.

" i'm not going to lie but i'm glad to have a familiar face in there with me. " veronica took a quick glance at sweet pea before down at her feet for a moment before looking ahead once more. 

veronica didn't know what it was, but there was something in the way that sweet pea looked at her that made veronica fell something- . . . something she could not describe nor determine if it was a good or bad feeling. 

" i'll see you there, then ? " veronica asked, finally stopped walking cause sweet pea to do the same.

her almond shaped eyes met his and for a second, sweet pea was stunned, veronica was drop dead gorgeous and it made him want to pull away from the raven haired girl but at the same time never wanting her to leave his sight.

before he could so much as think of responding the sharp tone of kevin cut him off. 

" veronica ! i was just the new girl i was looking for, " the boy was quick to take a hold of veronica's arm all the while giving sweet pea a harsh look before giving veronica a warm smile. 

" i have the same class as you do, come on we can't be late- . . . "

as kevin continued to talk veronica's ear off about the class they shared, he was gently pulling veronica away from sweet pea cutting off whatever conversation they were in the middle of ending. it was obvious that he wanted to get her as far away from sweet pea as possible. 

however, while veronica was being lead away from the taller boy, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder catching his gaze for a sliver of a moment before being pulled into a near by classroom.

━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━

" so, he's your ex ? " veronica tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. " i mean i can see the appeal but- . . . "

" what ? no ! sweet pea is the last person i would ever think of dating. " kevin quickly cut veronica off before she could say more. " believe me, i would but please, he's the straightest guy in riverdale. " he scoffed letting the door of his lock slam shut before turning to look at veronica who leaned against the locker next to his.

her gentle gaze turned into a curious one, her brows farrowed with wonder. " then who's your ex then ? " she questioned letting him hook his arm around hers all the while they began to walk down the hall that was crowded with classmates exited to finally be done with school for the day.

" and why did you call them mutts ? sweet pea seemed nice. " veronica thought out loud. 

" i told you, " kevin sighed, noticeably ignoring the question regarding his ex" ones you get past their exterior, you'll see they're all monsters. . . every one of them, including sweet pea. " 

veronica was only able to open her mouth ready to respond when suddenly she was hit with something against her shoulder, hard. 

neither veronica nor the person that bumped their shoulder against hers stopped walking but it was only a instinctive habit for her to turn and see who it was and once she did her deep brown eyes were met with deep blue orbs staring right back at her.

" i wouldn't if i were you. " kevin's knowing voice pulled veronica's attention back to him. " trust me, you do not want to get mixed up in with the jones bothers. " 

veronica knew he was telling her this for a reason, why else would some guy tell the new girl this ? and yet, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the boy with blue eyes not looking away until he disappeared in the sea of people that crowded the halls.


End file.
